


Raindrops and Kisses

by fluffymamon



Category: X1 - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cho Seungyoun is Whipped, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Short & Sweet, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffymamon/pseuds/fluffymamon
Summary: Seungyoun thinks its the worst day ever
Relationships: Ryeonseung - Relationship, seungzz - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Raindrops and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Can't stop thinking about Ryeonseung that I have to write this down, please be soft to me it's my first fic and I hope you enjoy : )

It was one of those days where Seungyoun forgets to bring his umbrella, he heads out from their building sighing for the nth time of the day. He woke up late for his calculus class in which he is mostly like failing, now forgot his written assignment on the same subject. He mentally takes note that he doesn’t work well with numbers. Staring at the rain he wonders how will he head back to his apartment, he thinks that running through the rain would do the trick but he can't risk his music sheets getting wet. Waiting for the rain to stop won't help him either, he has tons of calculus exercises to finish.

Damn he’s screwed

He mutters under his breath, placing his backpack to his chest, hugging it tightly as he runs out of the building getting drenched a few moments under the rain. He closes his eyes tight running in faster down the road bumping into someone making him fall hard on the ground. Han Seungwoo a senior lowers down eye level to Seungyoun holding up an umbrella on top of his head. 

“Hey, are you okay?” the older one eyes him in concern helping him get up from the cold pavement. 

“Yeah, I am thank you” he checks on the music sheets on his chest seeing it all crumpled and wet from the fall. He mentally curses to himself, not minding that Seungwoo’s still there holding up an umbrella at him. 

“Uhm I think I need to go now thanks” he bows slightly before running back to his apartment. Seungwoo notices that he doesn’t have a cap or an umbrella with him, being concerned with the younger one he follows him sharing his umbrella with Seungyoun. 

“We can share, I can walk you home” Seungwoo offers shyly and continues “I don’t want to sound creepy but I’m Seungwoo” 

Seungyoun answers, totally upset at his wet music sheets “You look a bit weird, not creepy I appreciate the help tho. Anyway I do music, songwriting to be exact” 

“I major in Calculus,” Seungwoo says with a small smile only receiving a frown from the latter, Seungyoun thought that his senior must be a total nerd for taking calculus as a major. That subject is a total pain in his ass, not just calculus but anything that comes with numbers he totally sucks at it After a few more minutes of walking quietly, they both arrived at Seungyoun’s apartment. He mutters a small thanks, palming his keys on his jeans pocket realizing that its not there. Seungwoo still on his side watches as Seungyoun checks his other pocket looking for his keys. Finding no key anywhere else, he fumbles on his phone texting Hangyul his flatmate if he can squeeze in some time to at least open their apartment door. But unfortunately, Hangyul’s busy with a taekwondo sparring match with Yohan. 

That’s it he’s in deep shit, Seungyoun breaks down on the door of the apartment curling himself up holding onto his hair. He knows he will fail calculus and will have to repeat the subject again, which would burden him for the next semester for sure since he’s gonna take more major subjects. On the other hand, Seungwoo lowers himself eye level to Seungyoun. 

“Can’t get inside? Want to stay in a cafe across the street while waiting for your friend?” he suggests just to ease the mood of the poor stranger he met this afternoon. Seungyoun just nods feeling lost at the moment, he doesn’t know why he’s trusting Seungwoo but he really needs someone right now to comfort him from the academic stress, it frustrates him to do nothing for the next hours. He knows he should be working already for that calculus assignment. 

Oh wait calculus…

Seungyoun looks up at Seungwoo desperate on his calculus status, he thinks this will be the most embarrassing thing that he will do in his college life asking help for a senior, a stranger to him. 

“Hyung, help me with calculus...I mean teach me how to work on those numbers. I really need to pass calculus” Seungyoun says almost crying in frustration “I have this take-home exam and I don’t really know what to do hyung.. my music sheet is all messed up and I have to fix that since I’m working on my music on a daily basis. I know you don’t know me and lending me an umbrella is already too mu-” Seungwoo cuts the younger one by landing a soft kiss on his lips silencing him. 

“You talk way too much, show me your exam and let’s see what we can do with it,” Seungwoo says firmly holding Seungyoun up. Seungyoun, on the other hand, remained silent after a sudden kiss on his cheeks. His cheeks are getting hot and deep red.

“I- uhm its inside we can’t get in” Seungyoun mumbles still looking red holding his fingers on his lips. 

“Try calling your landlady” Seungwoo suggests making Seungyoun fumbles back to his phone, almost crying out in relief as his landlady comes after a few minutes with a spare key of their apartment, opening it up for them. 

“Oh, my this boy… Did you lose your key again? I’ll give you a duplicate tomorrow” the lady scratches her head and walks off after. 

As soon as they got in, Seungyoun hurries to look for his calculus homework and brings it to Seungwoo. The latter grabs it from his hand flipping through the pages, while the younger stares at him. 

“Don’t you want to take a shower? Do you want to get sick?” Seungwoo’s forehead creases in annoyance. Seungyoun nods and walks out from his sight taking a quick shower, this day couldn’t get any more twisted from getting late in class to his calculus homework, the rain that won’t stop anytime soon, his music sheets that are wet from the rain and now a senior in their small living room who just kissed him earlier. 

He quickly changes to a new set of clean clothes walking to get water placing it on the small table with Seungwoo reading the thick booklet of calculus exercises.

“Have some water” Seungyoun offers to take a seat beside the latter focusing on the exercises. He shows Seungwoo what needs to be submitted to his professor on the following day, his senior picks up a pen and paper showing Seungyoun how each item works. It’s quite easy for Seungwoo to finish the whole booklet, he’s been known in their department as the top in his class with good grades, captain of the football team and his good behavior. Everyone can tell that Han Seungwoo is their favorite senior. 

On the other hand, Seungyoun focuses on making music, doesn’t care much about his minors and just wants to survive college, the easiest way to get himself in the industry. Seungyoun stares at his senior scratching his head in confusion. 

“I don’t really get it”

“You don’t, coz you keep on gawking at me sir” Seungwoo shuts the booklet down staring back at Seungyoun’s feline eyes. 

“I’m not” Seungyoun snaps, not wavering his stare at the older one. Seungwoo brings his face closer. 

“Are you going to kiss me again?” Seungyoun teasingly asks smirking at his senior 

“And what if I do?” Seungwoo doesn’t wait for Seungyoun to answer as his lips lands softly on the other pair. It was short and plain but to Seungyoun it was very soft that he wants more. He can’t believe that he’s asking more from the stranger. Seungwoo just showed up under the rain and now he’s here inside his apartment helping him on calculus and kissing, maybe it’s not a bad day after all for Seungyoun. 

Seungwoo opens the booklet showing Seungyoun how to solve easier the items from his test. He hands over the pen at the latter making him try to solve it on his own. He watches as Seungyoun holds the pen with his small hands writing down the equation neatly for checking. 

"You're quite fast, now try working on the others' ' Seungwoo says while checking his paper, his face only inches away from the younger one. They remained like that for the whole afternoon, as the rain won’t stop both focused on the booklet of calculus solving each item as Seungyoun later one figures out that it's only a piece of cake with Seungwoo's technique in teaching. 

Closing the booklet Seungyoun leans back on the small couch, rubbing his eyes in tiredness from all the items that he answered from the booklet. He really can't stand numbers, he would rather write a song all day long rather than answer a thick ass booklet full of numbers that he never understands if he needed those in the future. Running his fingers through his locks he gazes at Seungwoo with a small smile. 

"Want to grab a drink?" 

Heading out from the apartment, Seungyoun made sure that Hangyul would be around by the time he went back. With a small umbrella above their heads, they both walk down to a convenience store. 

Seungyoun learned that Seungwoo's just a year ahead of him and won several quiz bees from his department. They shared different stories together, how Seungyoun loves his coffee and his music taste. Seungyoun created a playlist for Seungwoo that would help him to focus more on his studies. Seungwoo shared that it's really tiring to study and wants to have fun like the others, but doesn’t have the time to do so because of the scholarship that needs to be maintained. Seungyoun learned that he is not unlucky after all, he has the money and time in his hands unlike Seungwoo striving hard until he graduates. 

Later on, both finished their drink Seungyoun's latte and Seungwoo's bottled tea the rain stopped pouring making Seungwoo close his umbrella. That’s Seungyoun’s cue to lean in close to the perfect senior landing a kiss on his cheek. It’s supposed to be on the lips but Seungwoo turned his head to the side making Seungyoun’s lips crash on his cheeks. He lifts a brow over the younger one with an amused smile creeping on his face. 

“How about we go out on a date?” 

It was crazy, Seungwoo said yes and for Seungyoun he’s the happiest by the moment jumping in glee, he knows they just met today but who cares. Seungyoun lands a date this week, as for Seungwoo things are about to get exciting with Seungyoun around. At first, Seungyoun thought that this day would be the worst. Waking up late, forgetting his homework, almost failing in calculus and getting his sheets drenched but above all, there are rainbows after the rain and for Seungyoun that comes in the form of a stranger he met under the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> It was short but at least I was able to release my thoughts sorry it was not proof-read. 
> 
> if you want to talk about ryeonseung find me here :))  
> twt: @_fluffymamon


End file.
